


misc

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>это драбблы и однострочники про всех подряд, когда-нибудь я рассортирую их по персонажам и пейрингам.<br/>возможно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	misc

\- Ну и что мне с тобой делать? - безнадежно спросил Дино, исчерпав все способы развлечь ребенка, которые пришли ему в голову. И, кажется, не добившись никакого успеха.  
\- Не надо ничего со мной делать, - после недолгого раздумья сказал ребенок. - Например, не надо поить меня теплым молоком. А то вы и вашу футболку зальете, как мою залили.  
Дино смущенно растрепал челку. Гость действительно сидел, укутавшись в запасную футболку Дино (с надписью "Феррари"), потому что его собственная сушилась на спинке стула.  
\- Черепашку мне показывать тоже больше не надо, - продолжал он, отгибая пальцы. - Особенно над аквариумом.  
Дино только вздохнул.  
\- Может, хочешь покататься на лошадке?  
Ребенок подпихнул вверх с глаз огромную шапку в виде яблока и оценивающе посмотрел на Дино.  
\- А вы будете говорить "игого"? А то учитель отказывается.  
Дино закашлялся, отвернулся и прокашлялся как следует.  
\- Я имел в виду такую, - он помахал руками, - с крыльями.  
\- Не стоит, - серьезно сказал ребенок. - Я не люблю падать.  
\- А может, - начал Дино и потянулся за тарелкой с нарезанными фруктами. Ребенок покачал головой.  
\- Знаете, - задумчиво сказал он, - лучше я тут просто так посижу. Посижу и подожду, пока мой учитель поговорит с вашим учеником. И положите вилку на место, у меня и так детская травма.

*

\- У меня есть условие, - говорит последний из боссов.  
Все остальные отказали.  
Не захотели сотрудничать с Джессо, не поверили в то, что молодая наглая семья однажды сможет оплатить счета, вознаградить за услуги, о которых просит сейчас.  
Все они будут однажды умолять о пощаде - но не получат ее.  
\- Я слушаю, - Бьякуран вежливо наклоняет голову.  
Его собеседник молчит несколько секунд, разглядывает Бьякурана. У него неприятный взгляд - колкий, холодный. Глаза разного цвета смотрят цепко и равнодушно.  
Бьякуран ждет - и размышляет о том, попадет ли этот, последний, в список его врагов.  
\- Савада Цунаёси, - наконец говорит собеседник. - Наследник Вонголы. Мне нужно его тело.  
Бьякуран чувствует, как по губам ползет усмешка.  
\- Я знаю, зачем оно вам, - отвечает он.  
Разные глаза смотрят все так же равнодушно.  
\- Тогда я захочу ознакомиться с результатами исследований, - продолжает Бьякуран. - Кровь Первого Вонголы меня тоже интересует.  
Теперь собеседник усмехается.  
\- Семья Джессо не в том положении, чтобы торговаться.  
Бьякуран мысленно заносит его имя в список, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Семья Эстранео тоже.  
Неожиданно Рокудо Мукуро смеется, в глазах блестят колючие искры.  
\- Мы договоримся, - роняет он.  
Его имя остается в списке врагов. Оно же становится первым в списке союзников.

*

Персонажи: Занзас/Супербия Сквало  
Жанр: Зомби-АУ  
Рейтинг: R  
Место действия: Тайное укрытие  
Ключ: Боязнь темноты.

Смеркалось. Занзас, не вставая из скрипучего ветхого кресла, перезарядил пистолеты и положил рядом с собой. На веранде рассохшегося, разваливающегося домика почти не пахло ни гнилью, ни трупами - поганые твари просто не успевали подобраться так близко, чтобы ими завоняло, сгорали раньше. Солнце опускалось за горный хребет, заливая издыхающий мир красным, кровавым светом. Сквало подошел, оперся бедром о кресло, сунул Занзасу бутылку с виски, потом забрал и глотнул сам.  
Занзас никогда раньше не пил столько, сколько теперь.  
Сквало, правда, вообще не пил. Теперь начал.  
Красный свет потемнел, потом горячий шар упал в горы и долину залила вязкая серая полутьма. Из этой полутьмы послышались первые шорохи.  
\- Включай, - оскалился Занзас. Сквало хлопнул по выключателю, над верандой вспыхнул ночным солнцем мощный фонарь - генератора пока хватало. Фонарь осветил пустой двор, подъездную дорожку, дальше сумерки становились черной непроглядной тьмой. Минуты не прошло - из этой тьмы в полосу света сунулись, потянулись, поползли мерзкие, разлагающиеся, давно уже не живые твари, белый электрический свет притягивал их, как мотыльков.  
Занзас ухмыльнулся и неторопливо взял пистолет.

Кто бы мог подумать, - размышлял Сквало, наблюдая за тем, как разлетаются осколками битой посуды головы существ, когда-то бывших местными обывателями, как вспыхивают пламенем гнилые останки, - что эти твари так боятся темноты?..

*

Весной все как будто сходили с ума. Цуне казалось в такие дни и недели, что он попал в блендер: все крутится, крутится и все ближе острые ножи, не здесь, так там достанут.

\- Ну хватит, Гокудера-кун, - говорил он своей Правой руке, устрашающей Правой руке, а весной так особенно устрашающей. - То, что дон Пьяченцо назвал меня мальчиком, не оскорбление. В конце концов, мне двадцать один, а ему семьдесят...  
\- И никогда не будет семьдесят один, - сквозь зубы выплевывал Гокудера. - С меня хватит, Десятый. Он оскорбляет тебя в глаза.  
\- Да ладно, - Цуна заставлял себя улыбнуться, дружески сжимал локоть Гокудеры, заставляя его выронить в кармане динамит. - Он просто в маразме. И потом, Гокудера, мы не можем убивать всех Пьяченцо. Их слишком много, а мы на следующей неделе летим в Японию. Не успеем.  
Гокудера начинал улыбаться, пусть криво и зло, но все же улыбаться. Цуна выдыхал. Ненадолго.

\- Да в рот я ебал этого Реборна! - с удовольствием орал на весь особняк Ламбо. - Пусть на моем хуе повертится!  
К своим двенадцати Ламбо выучил много новых слов и теперь охотно их применял, в лучшем случае нарываясь на безболезненные подзатыльники от Ямамото или Рехея, в худшем - сталкиваясь с самим Реборном. После каждого такого столкновения успокаивать приходилось обоих, но Ламбо еще и лечить.

Цуна успокаивал Ламбо, ухитрялся развести его с Реборном - тому на вид тоже было двенадцать, но только на вид. Выдыхал снова - и налетал на Мукуро. Мукуро напоминал Цуне о планах на его тело с неменьшим удовольствием, чем Ламбо ругался. В конце концов Цуна не выдержал однажды и сказал: "Ты только обещаешь и обещаешь, а хочешь мое тело прямо сейчас? И сам пойдешь успокаивать Гокудеру." Мукуро выловил из кармана неожиданно старомодные часы, щелкнул крышкой и сказал, что ему страшно некогда, у него через час самолет, и он обязательно воспользуется предложением Савады Цунаёси, как только в очередной раз поставит на колени Хибари Кёю.  
Цуна едва не спросил, настолько ли Мукуро преуспевает в этом, насколько и в захвате его тела - но сдержался. Просто вознес хвалу Будде за то, что Хибари предпочитал оставаться дома и хотя бы с ним по весне не приходилось иметь дела.

Рёхей с Ямамото каждую весну навсегда уходили в большой спорт - для Рёхея большим спортом оказывались подпольные арены, по которым таскал его Луссурия, Ямамото ограничивался тренировками школьников из ближайшего колледжа.

Хром становилась печальной и спрашивала у Цуны, как он думает, может ли быть так, что однажды Мукуро-сама захочет жениться. Один раз Цуна ответил "надеюсь, что нет", и это оказался неудачный ответ, зато Цуна наконец-то почти научился утешать плачущих девушек. Поэтому теперь он отвечал, что если Мукуро захочет жениться, то долго искать жену ему наверняка не придется. Хром заливалась тихим румянцем, комкала носовой платок и улыбалась Цуне так, что тот с трудом сдерживал желание оглянуться и проверить, не стоит ли Мукуро у него за спиной.

В общем, весной все было плохо. Почти все. Иногда Цуна думал, что если бы не краткие минуты отдыха, он бы и сам давно рехнулся. Только отдых и спасал - отдых и смена обстановки.

\- Придурочное высочество порезало какого-то политика, - лениво говорил Занзас и подливал себе виски. - Глаза у него, сказал, как у маньяка. Педик крашеный сперва выебать трупешник хотел, потом уже расчленять, но куда там. Королевский мусор так орал, я его чуть не пристрелил. Обоих, акулья отрыжка тоже орала, какого хера они это дерьмо в особняк притащили.  
\- Что за политик? - машинально спрашивал Цуна, перебирая в голове лица и имена.  
\- Не помню фамилию, Савада, - широко зевал Занзас. - Они его в кислоте растворили. По частям. Леви пилил. Не найдут, не бойся. Счет подпиши.  
\- Какой еще счет? - поддерживал разговор Цуна и тянулся за виски: пить он толком не научился, но цедить по глотку привык, и теперь жгучее тепло скользящего по горлу алкоголя было неизменным спутником краткого отдыха.  
\- За кислоту, - ухмылялся Занзас. - Маммон сказала тебе послать. Нам-то похер, могли и в мусор выкинуть. Считай, ради тебя растворяли, старались.

В эти тихие, спокойные минуты Цуна как никогда ясно понимал, что у него в общем-то все нормально.

 

*

"Первоапрельские рыбки"

\- Я не маленький, - буркнул Занзас, отворачиваясь от отца. - Мне двенадцать, а не пять, отстань. Не буду я ни на кого это цеплять.  
\- Как хочешь, - улыбаясь в усы, Тимотео ссыпал на стол горсть бумажных пестрых рыбок. - Но что плохого в том, чтобы подурачиться первого апреля?  
\- Мне это неинтересно, - насупленно пояснил Занзас, отводя взгляд от больших каминных часов. - Лучше пойду постреляю.  
\- Иди, - Тимотео хлопнул сына по плечу. - Стрельба - отличное занятие.

Бумажную рыбку с плеча Занзаса снимет самая храбрая из горничных только три часа спустя. Часы в кабинете дона Тимотео будут отставать на час до самого вечера.

*

\- Сквало! - у Ямамото был такой радостный голос, будто он приз какой получил. Главное, непонятно, с чего бы.  
\- Что тебе, пацан?.. А ты свободен, считай, повезло, - Сквало отпустил рядового, которого собирался послать чистить нужник зубной щеткой, и обернулся к гостю варийского замка.  
\- Слушай, - Ямамото заулыбался, сжимая что-то в кулаке. - Я не знал, что у вас тоже есть такой обычай. Хотя у нас в мае, а сейчас апрель... Но так здорово, что ты желаешь мне удачи. Мне правда приятно!  
\- Какой еще нахрен удачи? - удивился Сквало. Ямамото посмотрел на него непонимающе и разжал кулак.  
\- Это же карп, да? - он снова улыбнулся. - Он немного кривоватый, но ничего, я понял. У нас дарят карпов, когда желают удачи. И еще душевного спокойствия.  
\- Какого, блядь, спокойствия?! - разозлился Сквало. - Это акула, дебил! Это шутка, понял? Тупая шутка, как раз для тебя!  
\- А, - погрустнел Ямамото, - а я-то думал, почему на спину... А это не карп?  
Сквало нахмурился. Ямамото стоял перед ним, комкая бумажку и глядя спокойно, но без улыбки.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Сквало после недолгого молчания, - хрен его знает. Может, и карп.

*

\- Не так вызывающе, - посоветовал Мукуро, разрушая тащившуюся за М.М. иллюзию рыбы-пилы. - Меньше размах. Но я понимаю, иногда сложно удержаться.  
\- Учитывай детекторы иллюзий, - напомнил он, глядя, как Верде одним нажатием кнопки уничтожает прицепившуюся к халату камбалу. - Они сводят на нет все усилия.  
\- А это вообще не рыба, - заметил он, заставляя туманную водяную змею исчезнуть с плеча Хром. - Может, и зря я не отправил тебя в школу.  
\- Мукуро-сама, - Хром остановилась, подошла. Потянулась к локтю. - У вас тут... что-то прилипло.  
\- Не иллюзия? - удивился Мукуро, недоуменно разглядывая раскрашенный оранжевыми и белыми полосами клочок бумаги в форме рыбки. - И давно она тут?  
\- С начала урока, - Фран сдвинул с глаз яблочную шапку. - Вы же сами говорили. Ложь скрывается в правде и что-то там наоборот. А спорим, если вы спрячете мороженое в иллюзии мороженого, я его быстрее найду?

 

Happy Helloween

Все случилось одновременно: где-то в коридоре завизжала М.М., зазвенело разбитое стекло, Верде выругался. Мукуро прервался на словах "комплексная иллюзия требует сосредоточенности", свел брови и посмотрел на Франа.  
\- Тыква, - укоризненно сказал он.  
\- Тыква лучше яблока, - безразлично сообщил Фран и засунул в нос палец.  
\- А в коридоре что? - поинтересовался Мукуро и постучал древком трезубца по полу.  
\- Мышки, - неохотно откликнулся Фран.  
\- С крыльями, - предположил Мукуро.  
\- И с зубами, - Фран потянулся за геймпадом. - Можно я пока поиграю?  
Мукуро молча воткнул трезубец прямо в пасть оранжевой тыквы.  
\- Ой, - Фран поерзал. - Поднимите повыше тогда? На глаза сползает.  
Мукуро собрался что-то сказать, но ворвавшийся в комнату вихрь из кружев, шелка и летучих мышей помешал ему. Вихрь пах духами, звенел украшениями и зло топал ногами.  
\- Уберите с меня этих поганых тварей! Немедленно, сейчас же, а то я не знаю, что сделаю!  
\- Мукуро, - Верде вошел следом за М.М., держа в одной руке маленького, текущего по контуру плаща клочьями тумана вампира-аркобалено, подозрительно похожего на него самого, а в другой пакет с конфетами. - Я понимаю, что ваши занятия требуют практики, но это уже слишком.  
\- Конфеты, - оживился Фран, выглядывая из-под сползшей на глаза тыквенной шапки.  
\- Значит, мыши, - сказал Мукуро, отгибая пальцы, - вампир и тыква. Это все?  
\- Нет, - Чикуса появился в комнате абсолютно бесшумно, - еще какие-то волосатые зубастые дети на первом этаже. Кен на них охотится.  
\- Очень хорошо, - Мукуро выдернул из тыквы трезубец. - Тогда переходим к следующей теме. И отдай ему конфеты, Верде, а то ведь он так всё и оставит.

Персонажи: Елена/Джошима Кен  
Жанр: Хоррор  
Рейтинг: G  
Место действия: Курсы иностранного языка  
Ключ: Убийство.

Кен не любит делать вид, что он нормальный, но Мукуро-сан говорит: надо. Говорит, ведите себя прилично, это отвлекает внимание. Говорит, чем ты больше похож на человека, тем проще быть кем-то другим. Тикусе хорошо, он и так похож на человека. Кен не похож, но Мукуро-сан говорит: старайся. Кен старается.  
Кен ходит на курсы языка, там много девочек, от них хорошо пахнет, это Кену нравится, только не нравится, что надо что-то изучать. Же суи Кен, говорит он, же дез ами. Ерунда какая-то, а девочки пахнут так сладко, особенно после занятий, два часа в духоте. Кто виноват, что Кен однажды не выдерживает? Кен точно не виноват. Он знает, что Мукуро-сан будет недоволен, но если не узнает, то может, и не будет. Поэтому Кен затаскивает девочку подальше в темноту, где плещется вода и пахнет бензином и машинным маслом, а потом спихивает в грязную воду. Ему хорошо, же суи Кен, жем ле фьие. Но та, что стоит на краю причала, ничем не пахнет, она грустная, как Хром, у нее белое платье, и она говорит: ты ведь человек иллюзиониста Вонголы? - и качает головой так печально, Кен не понимает, что ее расстроило, но радуется: выходит, он уже совсем похож на человека.

Персонажи: Алауди/Деймон Спейд  
Жанр: Реальная мафия  
Место действия: Бильярдная  
Ключ: Провокация.

драббл для дроча на картинку, АУ-история и хронология

Пятно света ездило по зеленому сукну туда-сюда, мешало прицелиться. Спейд выпрямился, протянул руку - остановил лампу, придержав за край жестяного абажура. Взял с бортика мелок.  
Каждым своим движением он тек, скользил, как табачный дым в тяжелом воздухе бильярдной, казалось, стоит моргнуть - и он рассеется, не оставив следа.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - еще одним обрывком дыма по тонким губам скользнула улыбка, - кто бы сомневался, что Джотто поддержит эту идею.  
\- Ты не поддерживаешь?  
Алауди прислонил кий к краю стола, полез в жилетный карман за часами. Его все раздражало: стук шаров, воздух, которым невозможно дышать, низкое позвякивание толстостенных стаканов для виски. Все, кроме Деймона Спейда. Включая Деймона Спейда. Тщательно причесанные волосы, следы синего мела на перчатке, шелковый шейный платок заколот слишком броской булавкой. Сумрак закрывает лицо, проблеск улыбки кажется призрачным.  
\- Конечно, поддерживаю, дорогой мой, - Спейд крутил мелок между указательным и большим пальцами, постукивал им по бортику. - Это же весело. Чем больше запретов - тем больше нарушителей. Чем больше нарушителей - тем больше развлечений.  
\- Это не развлечение, - Алауди убрал часы, так и не взглянув на них. - Бей.  
\- Ты же не спешишь, - Спейд обошел вокруг стола, склоняя голову к плечу, приглядываясь к шарам. На его месте Алауди ударил бы от борта в угловую, но Спейд как будто искал вариант посложнее. - И что значит - не развлечение? А зачем еще, по-твоему, придуман этот сухой закон? Неужели ты думаешь, что кто-то бросит пить? Или торговать спиртным?  
\- Трусливые - бросят. Бей.  
Спейд засмеялся.  
\- Не торопи меня. Значит, останутся смелые, тем лучше. Тем ин-те-рес-нее, - он почти пропел последнее слово, уронил его с губ по слогам плавно и размеренно. Присел на бортик, пропустив кий за спиной, откинулся так, что едва не лег на зеленое сукно. Низкие лампы выхватили из темноты его лицо, темную прядку на лбу, темные глаза в густых ресницах. Алауди отвел взгляд.  
\- Я бы назвал это провокацией, - с удовольствием сказал Спейд, покачиваясь на бортике, еле-еле упираясь носком сапога в доски пола. - Отличной, перспективной провокацией. Они будут вынуждены нарушить закон, и что мы сделаем?..  
Кий почти нежно толкнул биток, биток сухо стукнул по полосатому, как шейный платок Спейда, шару, шар неторопливо, замедляя движение с каждым дюймом, покатился к лузе. Спейд следил за ним, повернув голову, не меняя позы. Шар застыл на мгновение на краю, Спейд сложил губы так, словно хотел на него дунуть, - шар качнулся и провалился в пустоту лузы.  
Алауди решил не спорить. Спейд знал толк в провокациях.

***

...и вообще без заявок.

R27, далекий пост-канон, усталый хуй Савады Тсунаешы, 182 слова

\- Как был никчемным, так и остался, - говорит Реборн. - Теряем время.  
Цуна ловит его запястье, отводит руку от своего члена.  
\- Мне тридцать лет, - отвечает он, вытягиваясь на сбитой влажной простыне и глядя в потолок. - Это тебе семнадцать.  
\- Моему телу, - педантично уточняет Реборн.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что не только, - бормочет Цуна, щурясь и стараясь не заснуть сию же минуту. - Дай передохнуть, а? Ведь только что же...  
\- Хватит отдыхать! - Реборн садится на него верхом, острые колени прижимаются к ребрам. - Давай, Савада Цунаёси, спасай меня. Ты же мастер меня спасать. У меня юношеские гормональные бури.  
\- У тебя же нет прыщей, - вяло возражает Цуна.  
Реборн презрительно фыркает.  
\- Мне что, выстрелить в тебя, никчемный Цуна? - интересуется он, прокручивая в руке неизвестно откуда взявшегося Леона. - Или так справишься?  
Колено впивается в бок, дуло пистолета чувствительно проезжается по груди и упирается в подбородок. Цуна смотрит на тонкое, юное, но уже знакомо жесткое лицо, на прилипшие ко лбу черные прядки и припухшие, истерзанные острыми зубами губы, и чувствует, что никакая пуля не понадобится.

*

Хибари/Гокудера, покер, 285 слов

\- Вот урод.  
Гокудера бросает на стол карты и, не вставая, ужом выкручивается из трусов.  
Хибари еле заметно улыбается.  
Сукину сыну чертовски везет в покер.  
\- С твоим лицом никакой особый покерфейс не нужен, - бурчит Гокудера, забираясь поглубже в продавленное кресло. Жесткая ткань сиденья колет голую задницу, подтянутое к груди колено кажется хоть какой-то защитой. То, что при такой позе для Хибари открывается отличный вид, Гокудера понимает, только когда Хибари на секунду прикрывает глаза и тянется ослабить галстук.  
В номере мотеля тепло и немного душно, но Гокудеру продергивает ознобом от макушки до пяток.  
\- Сдавай, - намеренно небрежно говорит он, лениво почесав колено. Хибари невозмутимо тасует колоду.  
\- Ты пустой, - замечает он, не торопясь сдавать. - Что поставишь?  
Гокудера скалится в ухмылке, звякает браслетами.  
\- Твои цацки меня не интересуют.  
Карты тихо шуршат в крепких уверенных пальцах, одинаково твердо сжимающих тонфы, руль автомобиля, рукоять пистолета, что еще?.. Гокудера насмотрелся за время совместных операций, смотрит и сейчас: манжеты лиловой рубашки видны из-под рукавов пиджака на пару сантиметров, металлический браслет часов свободно охватывает запястье, как кольцо наручника. Гокудера отводит взгляд; если кому тут и светят наручники, то не Хибари Кёе. Жаль. Гокудера бы не отказался взглянуть на эту картину.  
\- А кольца Вонголы у тебя уже нет, - заканчивает Хибари, и Гокудера вскидывается во вспышке возмущения так резко, как будто ему четырнадцать, а не двадцать три:  
\- Охренел?! Я бы его не поставил!  
Хибари то ли хмыкает, то ли фыркает, смотрит на Гокудеру, будто целится, и собирается что-то сказать - но Гокудера успевает раньше.  
\- Ва-банк.  
Хибари поднимает бровь.  
\- Так что ты ставишь?  
Гокудера медленно растягивает губы в улыбке, прежде, чем ответить, и отвечать оказывается не нужно: не отводя взгляда от его приоткрытых губ, Хибари начинает сдавать.  
Гокудера намерен выиграть.

*

Сквало/Дино, *YB, R, 974 слова

От Сквало пахнет кровью. От него часто так пахнет, когда он появляется в школе после очередной отлучки, сдирает с себя куртку, швыряет в угол, ругаясь. Куртка черная, маслянисто блестит потеками, тоже пахнет кровью. Сквало передергивает плечами, стягивает, ухватившись за ворот, изляпанную футболку, комкает, говорит "а, черт, к хуям" - и кидает в мусор. И идет в душ.  
Дино обычно смотрит на него сквозь волосы, не поднимая головы, не шевелясь, делая вид, что изучает примеры биржевых графиков в учебнике экономики.  
Сквало не надо знать, как Дино на него смотрит.  
Он и так сперва думал, что Дино его боится.

\- Что, Каваллоне? - говорил насмешливо, обтираясь очередной скомканной футболкой. - Хреновый из меня сосед, да? Опасный?  
\- Нормальный, - негромко отвечал Дино, листал для видимости список своих дел и заданий на следующую неделю, криво улыбался пометкам Реборна в нем: это тебе никогда не удастся, никчемный Дино, а вот это можешь даже не пытаться начинать. Он уже понимал тогда, к чему все эти пометки и чего Реборн хочет ими добиться, но все равно еще обижался.  
Сквало фыркал, не веря в то, что Дино отвечает честно, и уходил в душ, хлопал дверью, ругался, звенел флаконом с перекисью водорода в аптечке.  
Дино делал уроки.

В то, что Дино его не боится, Сквало поверил случайно, по дурацкому стечению обстоятельств, на каникулах - Дино тогда уже получил кнут и Энцо, только мадонна знает, чего ему это стоило, мадонна и один проклятый младенец. Но дело было не в кнуте и уж тем более не в Энцо, дело было в том, что на Дино опять напали, на него тогда нападали часто, беспокойное было время для семьи Каваллоне, и нападавших в тот раз было многовато, Дино справился с пятью, но еще четверо загнали его в угол, в тесный проход, в котором от кнута не было никакого толка. Тогда с темной покатой крыши за спинами нападавших соскользнула бесшумная стальная молния, поразила их одного за другим, а последний - меч Сквало вышел из его груди, и кровь брызнула на лицо Дино - завалился вперед. Дино увернулся, позволяя трупу упасть мимо, стер кровь с лица и сказал:  
\- Повезло мне, что ты мимо проходил.  
Сквало смотрел на него испытующе, будто хотел увидеть страх в его глазах, или хотя бы растерянность, но так и не увидел. Буркнул "повезло, это точно", развернулся и ушел.

После этого он начал с Дино разговаривать.  
\- Дрался тут с одним китаезой, - говорил Сквало будто в пустоту, полируя меч. - Такой прыгучий, тварь, чисто Брюс Ли. Я взмок, пока достал. Но прыгал он круто, хочешь, покажу?  
И они шли в школьный парк, где Сквало перемахивал живые изгороди, взбегал по деревьям, как по ровной дороге, кувыркался, делая сальто, и приземлялся перед Дино - ухмылялся, глядя в глаза, дожидаясь восторженной улыбки, а потом вдруг скучнел и уходил, бросив через плечо "спать хочу, надоело".  
Все это было странно, но Дино привык. И к тому, что Сквало выдергивает у него из рук учебники, быстро листает и сует обратно со словами "скучища, давай расскажи вкратце, что там", к тому, что занимает душ надолго и без предупреждения, и исчезает тоже надолго и без предупреждения. И к тому, что Сквало похож на серую тень и на серую сталь, на гибкое, опасное, хищное животное, неведомое существо из холодных злых сказок, которое можно порой увидеть, но к которому упаси мадонна прикоснуться, Дино тоже привык.

\- Але? - говорит Сквало, притопывая ногой от нетерпения. - Спишь над книжкой, что ли?  
Дино понимает, что задумался, вскидывает голову, отбрасывая волосы с глаз.  
\- Помоги, говорю, - нетерпеливо бросает Сквало, мотнув головой в сторону ванной. - На стекла свалился, блядь. Мне так не вывернуться.  
Дино откладывает учебник, идет следом за Сквало. Тот уже без футболки, и вся спина у него в мелких порезах и царапинах, не слишком глубоких, но, должно быть, неприятных. Сетка порезов и потеки крови рисуют странный узор на белой коже, пахнет кровью, Дино облизывает губы.  
\- Может, в медпункт? - неуверенно предлагает он.  
Сквало дергает плечом.  
\- Что, крови боишься? Хрень там, заживет через неделю, только глянь, чтобы все чисто было.

В ванну течет красная, а потом розовая вода, как будто смывается старинная роспись, стекает волнами, обнажая бледную, как белый известняк, кожу. Сквало держится за край, подается вперед над ванной, а потом вдруг дергает бедрами и говорит:  
\- Блядь, ты же в штаны мне льешь, криворукий! - и начинает стаскивать джинсы.  
Хорошо, что Дино вспоминает отвести душ в ванну.  
\- Ну что там? - нетерпеливо говорит Сквало, снова наклонясь над ванной. - Чисто? Надоело стоять раком, давай, Каваллоне, не тяни резину.  
У Дино дрожат руки, вода льется куда попало, Сквало с недоумением говорит:  
\- Да ты пьяный, что ли?  
Выпрямляется, протягивает руку, чтобы забрать у Дино душ, но почему-то замирает, смотрит Дино в глаза и недоверчиво щурится.  
Все-таки забирает душ и кидает на дно ванны.

Сквало совсем не умеет целоваться, или Дино не умеет, или оба они - бестолково и бессмысленно прижимаются губами к губам, твердо и шероховато, у Сквало губы искусаны, у Дино шелушатся, непонятно, зачем это делать, но кажется, так положено. Хочется делать другое, хочется держать Сквало за плечи и трогать губами его шею, выступающий острый кадык, и стрелки ключиц ниже, и бледную грудь. Хочется, чтобы он прижимался плотнее, хотя он и так уже притиснул Дино к себе так плотно, что дальше некуда, и шарит руками по поясу мягких брюк, наконец догадывается отпихнуть Дино от себя и расстегнуть пуговицы на ширинке, ему-то самому раздеваться уже не надо.  
Сквало дрочит им одновременно, сжимая ладонью два члена, и Дино кладет одну руку поверх его ладони, просто чтобы быть еще более вместе, чтобы тоже это чувствовать. А другой рукой обнимает Сквало.

Потом, когда они отдышатся, Сквало посмотрит на ладонь Дино, всю в красно-розовых разводах, порезы все еще кровоточат, и скажет:  
\- У тебя руки в крови. А у меня... бля! - и они будут смеяться и отталкивать друг друга от душа. О том, что руки в крови у них обоих, они пока еще умеют забывать.

Никто не проиграет

Фонг/фем!Вайпер, 390 слов

Глубокой ночью, когда отель уже погрузился в сон, на балкон одного из номеров как будто взлетела огромная птица, затрепетали, шурша еле слышно, шелковые крылья.  
Ночной гость легко соскочил с перил, отвел кисею занавески, закрывавшей французское окно, и шагнул в полумрак номера.  
\- Рад видеть, что ты еще здесь.  
\- У босса дела, - маленькая женщина с кукольным лицом, которое лиловые татуировки на щеках делали грустным, даже не повернулась от туалетного столика, продолжила разглядывать себя в зеркале.  
\- Никак не можешь привыкнуть, - гость остановился за ее спиной, опустил руки на плечи - женщина вздрогнула - и начал мягко разминать натянутые струнами мышцы. - Никто не может.  
\- Привыкну, - она наклонила голову, уронила руки на колени. - Просто забыла...  
\- Себя, - договорил гость и улыбнулся. - Тебе ли не знать, что ты - это не тело. Ты здесь, - он провел пальцами по ее виску, - и здесь, - другая рука скользнула на грудь поверх легкой ткани гостиничного халата.  
\- Ты просто лапаешь меня за сиськи, - равнодушно заметила женщина. - Прикрываясь своей философией.  
\- Вария не прошла для тебя даром? - он улыбнулся, ничуть не задетый. - Мне перестать?  
\- Продолжай, - сказала она после паузы. - Если я ничего тебе не буду должна.  
Он засмеялся, тихо и необидно, поглаживая маленькую твердую грудь.  
\- Кое в чем ты не меняешься. Но у меня все же было к тебе дело. Кроме этого, - ладонь немного сжалась.  
\- Говори, - она подняла голову, снова взглянула в зеркало, на него и на себя.  
\- Та твоя иллюзия, - свободной рукой он вынул из ее волос палочку для еды, которой был небрежно заткнут узел, уронил их ей на плечи, расправил. - Я бы хотел столкнуться с ней еще раз.  
Женщина хмыкнула, тряхнула головой.  
\- Хоть сейчас. Смотри, - он почувствовал, как реальность искажается, затягиваясь пламенем тумана. - Я уже воздействую на тебя, Фонг. Если ты не хочешь меня по-настоящему, - она вздрогнула, когда ласковые пальцы сжали сосок неожиданно крепко, - да, по-настоящему... Если ты в этом усомнишься хоть на мгновение... У тебя ничего не выйдет.  
Он улыбнулся, наклонился, опустил подбородок ей на макушку. Развел полы ее халата, теперь двумя руками.  
\- Это просто, - сказал он, - это очень просто. Но ведь твоя иллюзия воздействует и на тебя, не так ли?  
\- Да, - она коротко вздохнула, когда он потянул вверх край тонкой ночной рубашки, - воздействует. Разумеется.  
\- Сегодня никто не проиграет, - прошептал он ей в волосы.

Никто не проиграл.

***

Персонажи: Фран/*YL!Фран  
Место действия: Замок  
Ключ: "Я давно уже перестал верить в этот реальный мир"

У его старшей копии совсем пустые глаза. В них, кажется, даже свет не попадает, тусклая зелень похожа на ряску на болоте.  
\- Вот это да, - говорит Фран, разглядывая своего двойника, его растрепанные, неровно обрезанные волосы. - Я уж не думал, что когда-нибудь избавлюсь от этой шапки.  
\- Повезло, - равнодушно отвечает двойник. - После того, как принц накрылся, сам понимаешь, никому больше...  
\- Эй, - Фран поднимает ладонь, как будто защищается. - Я не люблю спойлеры.  
\- Ну ладно, - копия пожимает плечами. - Тогда я не расскажу тебе, как я сюда попал. Узнаешь через десять лет.  
\- Значит, тебе двадцать шесть, - Фран морщится. - А выглядишь старше.  
\- Да, - Фран-из-десятилетнего-будущего вдруг криво улыбается. - Я и правда был утомительным говнюком.  
\- А теперь что, - изображает любопытство Фран. - Испортился и стал скучным занудой?  
Копия пожимает плечами снова, и Франу становится холодно от этого жеста. Или от того, что в гулкой полутемной спальне не затоплен камин.  
\- Да брось, - говорит Фран, потому что копия молчит, а просто находиться рядом с ней неуютно, - ты не мог стать таким унылым. Учитель бы тебя высмеял и выгнал.  
\- Учитель, - Фран из будущего вдруг сжимает кулак, смотрит на кольца. - Когда он предложит тебе пройти по путям Ада...  
\- Опять спойлер? - перебивает Фран.  
Надо было велеть затопить камин, - думает он. - Невыносимо же холодно.  
\- Не соглашайся, - заканчивает копия.  
\- Хочешь сказать, эти его хваленые пути Ада страшнее, чем реальный мир? - теперь Франу не приходится изображать любопытство.  
Двойник поднимает голову, смотрит сквозь Франа - в глазах колышется зеленая пустота.  
\- Какой реальный мир? - спрашивает он.  
Розовый дымок рассеивается над креслом, в котором сидел гость.  
Стоило все-таки уточнить насчет принца, - запоздало думает Фран. - Не так уж мне эта шапка и мешает.

•••

Персонажи: Фран/Бьянки  
Рейтинг: NC-21  
Место действия: Подземная парковка  
Ключ: Угасшее пламя.

\- Да ладно вам притворяться, - шепчет Фран, - люди и без внутренностей живут, а у вас-то, подумаешь, несколько ожогов, осколки ребер в легком, глаз... Без глаза тоже можно жить, кстати. Ну давайте, а? Смотрите, тортик.  
На бетонном полу полуобвалившейся парковки появляется иллюзия ядовитого торта, с нее течет едкий крем, еще больше пачкая грязный пол.  
\- Нет? - Фран морщится, трет висок. - Не хотите тортика? Ну смотрите, ваш братик, ой, у него даже живот заболел, как он вас увидел, ну?  
По залитому кровью полу катается в судорогах иллюзия Гокудеры Хаято, того самого Гокудеры Хаято, которого так и не удалось собрать полностью после взрыва одной из баз Вонголы, взрыва, с которого начался конец света.  
\- Ну давайте же, - Фран трясет безжизненную руку, смотрит на боевые кольца, должна же хоть на одном из них сверкнуть красная искра. - Ну смотрите, это Реборн-сан, он хочет, чтобы вы взяли его на ручки.  
Пальцы Бьянки вздрагивают в его ладони, и на мгновение ему кажется, что угасшее пламя вот-вот вспыхнет вновь.

•••

Персонажи: Рокудо Мукуро/Ямамото Такеши  
Жанр: Экшн  
Рейтинг: NC-21  
Место действия: Психиатрическая больница  
Ключ: Порно.

\- Ублюдки, - говорит Мукуро, вокруг его правого глаза пылает пламя. - Слева!  
Ямамото взмахивает катаной снизу вверх, разрубая атакующего от бедра до сердца, но следом бросаются еще трое таких же - невменяемых, неостановимых, не похожих на людей. И все-таки людей.  
\- Мукуро, - Ямамото убивает их машинально, нет другого выхода. - Ты уверен, что ничего нельзя сделать?  
\- Я знаю эти методы, - сквозь зубы цедит Мукуро, протыкая трезубцем одно горло за другим. - Это уже не люди, Ямамото Такеши. Сзади!  
Они проходят насквозь всю психушку, добираясь до двери на подземные этажи, а потом разносят в щепки скрытую под землей лабораторию, в кровавые клочья - тех, кто в ней запирался, надеясь избежать встречи.  
Все это время Ямамото думает, что никогда раньше не видел Мукуро таким. Не лениво-насмешливым, тянущим слова, играющим кольцами, скучающим - а взбешенным и неостановимым, похожим на черный вихрь, несущий смерть и разрушение.  
Еще Ямамото думает, что с этим зрелищем не сравнится никакое порно.

•••

Персонажи: Спейд, Алауди, dark!Елена  
Жанр: ангст  
Место действия: Тюремная камера  
Ключ: Проститутка

"Тебя это заинтересует", - написано на желтой почтовой бумаге хорошо знакомым Спейду почерком. - "Это срочно."  
Он морщится - почему именно сейчас, дело идет к полуночи, у него болит голова, он был на приеме, он даже переодеться не успел, когда один из этих, одетых в скучную безвкусную форму, доставил записку от господина начальника полиции.  
Но господин начальник полиции словами не разбрасывается - и поэтому Спейд натягивает только что снятые перчатки, прихватывает из стойки трость и бросает полицейскому через плечо:  
\- Я знаю дорогу.  
Полицейский кивает, но идет вслед за Спейдом, держась поодаль. Может быть, просто возвращается в участок, сдать дежурство.

\- Я надеюсь, мой дорогой друг, что у тебя действительно что-то срочное. И я имею в виду - по-настоящему надеюсь.  
Спейд мешает в голосе яд с медом в равных долях, такой смесью можно сбить с ног даже Джотто, наверное - но Алауди просто поднимает голову от бумаг, смотрит на него секунду - Спейда не интересуют темные круги под светлыми глазами, бессонница господина начальника полиции - его личное дело - и равнодушно говорит:  
\- Тебе не понравится.  
Спейду и интонации-то его уже не нравятся. Ему не нравится то, как Алауди встает, то, как он скрипит по дощатому полу ножками стула, то, как он выходит из-за стола, привычным жестом сгребая связку ключей, и кивает на внутреннюю дверь:  
\- Вперед.  
Спейд идет вперед, по узкому коридору между решетками временных камер - из них пахнет страхом, бедностью, дешевым пойлом и рвотой. Он морщится, достает носовой платок, оборачивается, собираясь выразить Алауди насмешливое сочувствие и порекомендовать парфюмера, но Алауди качает головой, обгоняет его и, выбрав из связки ключ, молча открывает дальнюю камеру. Распахивает решетчатую дверь, приглашая Спейда войти.

В первое мгновение, войдя в полутемную камеру, Спейд думает, что это какая-то скверная шутка. У господина начальника полиции проснулось чувство юмора - и оказалось таким же странным, как и он сам.  
У стены сидит женщина - красное платье собирает грязь пышным подолом, кружевные перчатки разорваны на тыльной стороне ладони. Она стискивает мантильку над декольте, но и так видно, что декольте слишком уж открытое, непристойно глубокое. Светлые волосы спутаны, растрепаны и шелковой волной закрывают лицо.  
Потом женщина поднимает голову.

\- Что... - начинает Спейд, чувствуя, что губы будто оледенели, - что ты здесь...  
\- Деймон! - она вскакивает, кидается к нему, падает на грудь, обдавая ароматом духов, смешавшимся с кошмарными местными запахами, и еще почему-то запахом крови, совсем немного. - Деймон, как хорошо, что ты пришел!  
Она цепляется за лацканы его мундира, он вспомнил сегодня, что носит офицерское звание, и ходил на прием в парадном мундире, теперь тряпку, наверное, можно выкинуть к чертям, этот запах никакая стирка не возьмет. Она гладит его по плечу, слепо, беспомощно, потерянно - и он подносит к губам ее руку, целует хрупкие косточки под нежной кожей в безобразной дырке в кружевах.  
\- Что случилось? - спрашивает он уже спокойнее, и она начинает плакать.  
\- Барон Ривелли, знаешь такого? - холодно спрашивает за спиной Алауди. - Отличается склонностью снимать дам легкого поведения и убивать их у себя в подвале.  
\- Он гнусный отвратительный человек, - всхлипывает Елена, не отнимая лица от груди Спейда. - Ох, Деймон, если бы ты знал!..  
\- Подожди, любовь моя, - Спейд гладит ее по голове, поправляет волосы, выпутывает из шелковистых прядей шпильки. - Но при чем здесь ты?  
\- Я говорила о нем Джотто, - сквозь всхлипывания шепчет Елена. - Он сказал, что он не может без доказательств...  
\- И теперь у нас есть доказательства, - равнодушно говорит Алауди. - И труп барона Ривелли с заточенной шпилькой в горле. И свидетели, вызвавшие полицию.  
\- Я была неосторожна, - Елена начинает плакать навзрыд. - Я так испугалась!..  
\- Так что если ты не хочешь, чтобы делу был дан ход, - продолжает Алауди так спокойно, будто ему плевать на все происходящее, - займись этим сам. И немедленно.  
\- Я понял, - Спейд прижимает Елену к себе, осторожно, как хрупкую драгоценность. - Ты была так неосторожна, любимая. Хорошо, что с тобой все в порядке.

Алауди смотрит на них и думает, что иллюзионист Вонголы - доверчивый идиот. Хитрый, опасный, насмешливый доверчивый идиот.  
Он даже не спросит у своей возлюбленной, зачем ей понадобилось избавляться от Ривелли без его помощи и прикрытия, зачем нужно было пытаться все сделать самой. Но если бы он хотя бы не робел обнять ее покрепче - может быть, он нащупал бы за корсажем украденные у Ривелли письма и узнал бы, как Ривелли и Елена развлекались вместе и чем барон шантажировал прекрасную принцессу.  
Но Алауди это не касается.

OS2-52. Мукуро. "Я не оружие"

"Этот мальчик, - слышит он на грани кошмара и яви, - станет нашим лучшим оружием. Непобедимым. Главное, покрепче его держать."  
"Я не оружие", - хочет сказать он, но кошмар смыкается над головой, и новый путь открывается перед ним, путь, полный тварей, страшнее которых нет почти никого.  
"Я не оружие", - думает он, приходя в себя, выныривая в неуютную явь, в которой сквозит из вентиляции, в которой ноют руки от вечно воткнутых капельниц, кружится и гудит голова, а справа в виске вспыхивает боль, отдаваясь в глазнице. В явь, полную самых страшных тварей.

\- Я не оружие, - говорит Рокудо Мукуро несколькими месяцами позже, втыкая трезубец в грудь одной из тварей, прямо над бейджем на лабораторном халате. - Потому что никто меня не удержит.

OS2-24. Первое поколение Вонголы. Встречать Новый год под звуки выстрелов.

\- Не успеем, - говорит Спейд, шагая в темноту и сразу же растворяясь в ней. - Впереди засада.  
\- Начнут без нас, - Джотто натягивает вторую перчатку и идет следом. - С этим нужно покончить сейчас.  
\- Я разве спорю, - смеется темнота голосом Спейда. - Это будет настоящая рождественская история. Спасение несчастных детей в праздничную ночь...  
Джотто коротко улыбается темноте, и в его ладонях вспыхивает Пламя.  
В них стреляют - бесполезно. Невозможно попасть ни в кого из хранителей Вонголы, если этого не хочет хранитель Тумана.  
С ними пытаются договориться - зря. Договариваться следовало раньше, когда Джотто предлагал подпольным торговцам детьми отпустить свой "товар" и сдаться полиции.  
В мрачном заброшенном доме кровь заливает щели в рассохшихся полах, а комнаты, в которых жмутся по углам испуганные дети, затягивает милосердный туман, скрывая от их глаз происходящее. Пламя катится сияющей волной от подвала до чердака, а на чердаке, у круглого окна с осколками стекла в раме, Джотто останавливается и смотрит на город.  
\- Внизу все еще стреляют, - замечает Спейд, возникая рядом.  
\- Все в порядке, - Джотто не оборачивается. - Это...  
\- Это я, - холодно говорит Алауди, входя. - Тех, кто почему-то выжил, сейчас арестуют. Вы что, с вечеринки?  
\- Нет, - смеется Спейд, оглядывая вечерние костюмы, свой и Джотто, они даже не испачкались. - Наоборот. Мы на бал в городской ратуше. А сюда заглянули по пути.  
\- С новым годом, - Джотто оборачивается, в глазах светится золотой небесный огонь, - мы хорошо его начали.

Мгновением позже в крепости над рекой глухо стреляет пушка, и в черном небе распускается первый сверкающий цветок.

OS2-16. Мукуро/Цуна. Сказка на ночь.

\- Значит, завтра ты умрешь, - говорит Мукуро, откидывается на подушку и смотрит в потолок. - И что потом?  
\- Я не могу тебе рассказать, - Цуна тоже ложится на спину, так, чтобы плечом касаться плеча, чтобы кожей чувствовать кожу. - Не могу, прости.  
Все это иллюзия, он знает, что иллюзия - но все равно верит. Верит, что это не Джакомо, курьер в особняке, и не Винченцо, охранник, и не Пьетро, кто же он?.. и сколько же у Мукуро медиумов?.. лежит рядом с ним. Что это Рокудо Мукуро приходит вечером, не каждый вечер, когда может, и когда может сам Цуна. Приходит, молча уводит Цуну из кабинета в спальню, гладит шею, отводя волосы, разминает уставшие плечи, потом наклоняется и дышит в макушку, прикусывает ухо. Цуну знобит, когда Мукуро рядом, но только Мукуро и может его согреть.  
\- Если все будет хорошо, - говорит Цуна, - то...  
\- То?.. - Мукуро поворачивает к нему голову, правый глаз мерцает красным в полутьме.  
\- То все будет хорошо, - беспомощно запинается Цуна, чувствуя себя так, будто ему снова пятнадцать.  
\- И мы будем жить долго и счастливо, - тихо смеется Мукуро, - до тех пор, пока я не уничтожу мафию. Хорошая сказка на ночь, Савада Цунаеси.  
\- Мы, - говорит Цуна. Мукуро непонимающе сводит брови, и Цуна поясняет, отдает другую свою тайну взамен той, которую не может раскрыть. - Пока мы не уничтожим мафию, Мукуро.

***

_Джаннини/Мукуро_

\- Хм, а это у тебя что?  
Мукуро бродил по мастерской, подходя то к одному, то к другому изобретению Джаннини. Каждое изобретение было гениальным, великолепным, непревзойденным. Еще пять минут назад Джаннини был в этом абсолютно уверен.  
\- Это, - хрипло пробормотал он, оттягивая душный галстук, ослабляя воротничок. - Это Чудо-Машина Для Превращения Всего во Всё.  
\- Оу, - мило улыбнулся Мукуро и зачем-то потрогал лоток Чудо-Машины. - А обратно она превращает?  
Джаннини замялся.  
\- А машина Верде превращает, - мурлыкнул Мукуро и перешел к следующему устройству. - А это что?  
\- Это, - с гордостью сказал Джаннини, забыв про воротничок, - моя собственная Джанни-Моска, ее разрушительная сила превосходит все известные...  
\- Ее можно использовать как карусель? - деловито спросил Мукуро.  
\- Это же оружие, - растерялся Джаннини, - оно, ну...  
\- Значит, нельзя, - Мукуро снова улыбнулся, рассеянно и мечтательно. - А Грин-Моску, ну знаешь, ту, которую Верде сделал, можно. Это иногда очень удобно. Врага... то есть, я хотел сказать, ребенка слегка укачивает, и какое-то время он совершенно безопасен. А что у тебя еще есть?  
Джаннини отвел взгляд.  
По правде говоря, когда он звал Мукуро в мастерскую посмотреть на изобретения, он рассчитывал на кое-что большее, чем простое восхищение его талантом техника. Ради этого кое-чего в Джанни-Моске охлаждалось шампанское, а Чудо-Машина готова была превратить рабочий стол в двуспальный диван.

Но теперь Джаннини даже думать не хотел о том, что может сказать Мукуро, когда Джаннини расстегнет штаны.

***  
_Джаннини/Хибари_

Две недели, которые Хибари Кёя провел где-то в дебрях Амазонки в поисках очередной коробочки, Джаннини тоже потратил не зря.  
А все благодаря своей изобретательности.  
\- У вас проводка замыкает, - бормотал он Хибари, стоявшему на пороге своей половины базы и равнодушно смотревшему сверху вниз. - Замыкает, искрит там, и может рвануть, а если загорится, так и у нас загорится, и тогда...  
\- Я скажу Кусакабе, - явно скучая, перебил Хибари.  
\- Нет-нет! - замотал головой Джаннини. - Там же охранный контур, встроенные детекторы пламени, там нужны хорошие, самые лучшие техники, уникальные технические навыки, с тем оборудованием, которое у нас с вами связано, надо очень осторожно...  
Видимо, Хибари надоело - потому что он сделал шаг назад и выронил из ладони ключи прямо в руки Джаннини.  
\- Чтобы к моему возвращению вас тут не было, - процедил он.

К его возвращению у Джаннини уже не было никакой нужды находиться в запретной части базы. Микроскопические камеры в ванной и прямо в душевой кабине, особенно в душевой кабине; инфракрасные датчики в спальне, размером не больше булавочной головки; поверх всего этого - идеальная маскировка, никакого пламени Тумана, только технические достижения, то есть, достижения лично Джаннини. Все было в полном порядке. Все было готово к работе.

Когда пискнул сигнал, уведомлявший о прибытии Хибари, Джаннини торопливо раскрыл личный ноутбук, почти уткнулся в него носом и стал смотреть. Он смотрел, как Хибари Кёя входит на базу. Отмахивается от Кусакабе. Оставляет на столике в гостиной металлический кейс. Идет в ванную, на ходу развязывая галстук и расстегивая рубашку. Откручивает на полную краны и начинает раздеваться.  
Когда серый пиджак повис на крючке, а рубашка соскользнула на корзину для грязного белья, Джаннини стало неудобно держать ноутбук на коленях. Пришлось устроиться поудобнее, правда, в процессе едва не сломалась молния на брюках. Дальше Джаннини переключался с камеры на камеру одной рукой. Хибари Кёя неторопливо избавился от остальной одежды, потянулся. Джаннини задохнулся и стал двигать не занятой переключением камер рукой еще быстрее. Хибари покосился в зеркало на свежий шрам на плече, поморщился и шагнул в душевую кабину.  
Джаннини смотрел, как с губки стекает мыльная пена, и думал, что хотел бы быть этим мылом, этой губкой и этой водой.  
Но получилось у него только ненадолго превратиться в маленький толстенький фонтанчик. Совсем ненадолго.  
Потом Джаннини протер монитор ноутбука и досмотрел, как Хибари принимает душ.  
Выключив воду и перешагнув поддон душевой кабины, Хибари остановился посреди ванной и медленно потянулся за полотенцем. Джаннини аж зажмурился - поэтому пропустил момент, когда Хибари собрался заговорить, и чуть не умер от ужаса, открыв глаза.  
\- Твое счастье, - лениво говорил Хибари, обматывая полотенце вокруг бедер и глядя прямо в камеру над зеркалом, - что я ненавижу иллюзионистов. Поэтому на вуайеристов меня уже не хватает.

***

Нет ничего хуже, чем под звуки "Джингл беллз", лавируя в толпе по торговому центру и едва не роняя из рук коробки с блестящими бантами, столкнуться с кем-нибудь знакомым. Особенно если ты капитан элитного отряда убийц или опаснейший в мире иллюзионист.  
\- Твою мать! - орет Сквало, вешая на руку яркие бумажные пакеты и наклоняясь за пестрым плюшевым чудовищем. - Ты совсем ослеп?!  
\- А ты бы предпочел именно это? - криво улыбается Мукуро, с трудом удерживая охапку свертков. - Чтобы я тебя здесь не увидел, да? Кстати, кому предназначена эта... рыба?  
\- Жаба, - хмуро говорит Сквало. - Это жаба. - Чудовище втискивается на руки Мукуро, в кучу нарядных пакетов. - Кстати, передай ее мелкому говнюку.  
\- Никогда бы не заподозрил тебя в сентиментальности, - замечает Мукуро. - И что ему сказать, синьор Санта-Клаус?  
\- Сам придумай, - огрызается Сквало и исчезает в толпе так быстро, будто иллюзии не чужды и ему.  
Мукуро улыбается и придерживает гору подарков подбородком.

***

\- В каком-нибудь из миллионов миров, - говорит Цуна, глядя в потолок, исчерченный следами фар, - в каком-нибудь из них у меня получилось.  
\- Что получилось? - после недолгого молчания спрашивает Мукуро. Цуна косится на него: глаза Мукуро закрыты, лицо скрыто в тени.  
\- Вынуть тебя, - почти беззвучно говорит Цуна, зная, что говорит это зря. По тени, скрывающей четкие, острые черты лица, словно пробегает дрожь. - Я смог договориться с Вендиче, наверняка смог. Нашел, что им предложить. Или чем припугнуть. Я не ждал, пока ты сам...  
\- Не ждал и не боялся, - равнодушно говорит Мукуро. - В каком-нибудь из миллионов миров - возможно, Савада Цунаеси. И знаешь, что? - он вдруг поворачивается, подпирает голову рукой и улыбается. Цуна ненавидит эту его улыбку: холодную, чужую. Ненавидит с того дня, как они оказались в одной постели, но эта улыбка так и не исчезла. - В каком-нибудь из миллионов миров я наверняка работал на тебя честно.  
Цуна невольно вздрагивает от скользнувшего по загривку неприятного озноба, и Мукуро улыбается шире. Потом роняет голову с руки, снова прячась в тени.  
\- Я тебя просто пугаю, Савада Цунаеси. Но и ты ведь сейчас тоже соврал.

***

Как у него это получается, всякий раз думает Хибари, как?.. У него заломлены руки, он еле может дышать, прижатый лицом к подушке, он гнется и извивается под Хибари и хрипло стонет - едва слышно - когда Хибари толкается в него яростно, зло, без всякой нежности; да он сделать-то ничего не может, даже если бы хотел - но он не хочет, он подчиняется, не сопротивляясь, и сдается без боя - теперь уже без боя, на подушке останется кровь из разбитой губы, у самого Хибари кровит длинный порез на плече, и кажется, завтра нальется синевой ожерелье следов на шее, но теперь Мукуро уже не сопротивляется, отдается и принимает, делает то, чего Хибари хочет, а потом вдруг поднимает голову и говорит, улыбаясь: а теперь можешь кончить в меня, Кея.  
И от одного этого Хибари кончает.

***

С брюками определенно было что-то не то.  
Цуна это понял, когда легкий теплый сквозняк вдруг погладил его пониже спины, заставив вздрогнуть и прижаться плотнее к...  
Ой.  
\- Что? - прищурился Мукуро, когда Цуна отпрянул, почти смущенный, немного растерянный и почему-то готовый начать извиняться. - Я же не кусаюсь.  
Он и правда не кусался - еще мгновение назад он ловил губами губы Цуны, посасывал нижнюю и гладил языком уголки рта так мягко, что Цуна плыл в теплом мареве и сам втискивал язык Мукуро в рот, пробуя его на вкус.  
\- Э-э, Мукуро, - пробормотал Цуна, потрогал рассыпавшиеся по подушке волосы. - Слушай, я просто...  
\- Просто рад меня видеть, - хмыкнул Мукуро, и его ладони, гулявшие у Цуны под рубашкой, вдруг скользнули ниже, сдвигая расстегнутые брюки еще дальше к бедрам. - Я заметил, и кстати, я тоже. Если это заметил уже ты.  
Сложно было не заметить.  
Свои брюки Мукуро еще даже не расстегнул, Цуна прижимался голой кожей к грубой ткани, но через ткань ему навстречу горячо и ощутимо напрягался чужой член, и это тоже сводило с ума.  
\- А когда ты успел, - глупо спросил Цуна, дернул головой вниз. Мукуро рассмеялся.  
\- Спустить с тебя штаны? Ловкость рук. - Он подергал Цуну за волосы и потянул обратно целоваться. Пробормотал, уже касаясь губами губ: - Просто ловкость рук, Савада. И никаких иллюзий.

***

\- Соревнование на... что? - Цуна не мог поверить своим ушам. - Реборн?  
\- На лучшую пару, - снисходительно повторил Реборн. - Что тут неясного, никчемный Цуна? Берешь кого хочешь и соревнуетесь. Показываете, какая вы отличная пара. Кто лучше всех, тот и победил.

"Берешь кого хочешь", - мечтательным звоном отозвалось у Цуны в ушах. Он закрыл глаза и представил, как решительно подходит к Кёко, протягивает ей руку и говорит: это очень важно. Или нет, надо что-нибудь поромантичнее...

Зазвенело уже не в ушах. Цуна открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как перед ним столкнулись Гокудера и Хару.  
\- Цуна-кун, мы с тобой обязательно будем лучшей парой! - воскликнула Хару. - У меня даже есть костюм!  
\- Десятый!.. - отчаянно выкрикнул Гокудера. - Я как ваша правая рука!..  
Тут что-то было не так. То есть, ладно Хару, но Гокудера?..

\- В стиле Вонголы, - сказал прямо в ухо Цуне Реборн, сидящий на его плече. - Ты все прослушал. Соревнование будет в стиле Вонголы, а это значит...  
\- Что мы с Гокудерой одна команда, - весело сказал подошедший Ямамото. - Извини, Цуна. Будет весело, а?..

Цуна в ужасе заткнул уши, чтобы не слышать, как Гокудера орет на Ямамото. Реборн вывернул ему мизинец, чтобы заставить слушать дальше.  
\- Я позвал Хибари, - довольным голосом сказал он. - Пообещал ему, что он сможет...  
\- Продемонстрировать, какая мы с ним хорошая пара? - тихо засмеялись в другое ухо Цуны. - Надо же, а я рассчитывал, что мы с Савадой Цунаеши...  
\- НЕТ, - быстро сказал Цуна. - То есть, я хочу сказать, Мукуро, мы так мало знакомы...  
\- Или, напротив, слишком хорошо, - снова засмеялся Мукуро и исчез. Наверное, пошел встречать Хибари.

Цуна думал, что хуже стать уже не может. Он понял, как ошибался, когда на подоконник гостиной опустился Бьякуран. Через плечо Бьякурана был перекинут дергающийся и бубнящий сверток, из свертка высовывались рыжие пряди и кулак с зажатыми в нем очками.  
\- Нас тоже позвали, Цунаеши-кун, - засмеялся Бьякуран, сваливая свою ношу на диван. - Правда, это замечательно, Шо-тян?  
Из свертка донеслось такое же решительное "нет", как недавнее цунино.  
Цуна даже посочувствовал.

\- Ну что, - вновь напомнил о себе Реборн. - Кто будет твоей парой, никчемный Савада?  
Цуна вздохнул.  
Достал из кармана телефон.  
И набрал номер Исаму.

Он был твердо настроен выиграть.

***

\- Не умеешь ты пить, придурок, - сказал Гокудера, прислонив Ямамото к стене и развязывая галстук. Дышать было совершенно нечем. - Так и не пил бы.  
\- Ага, - согласился Ямамото и примерился по этой чертовой стене сползти.  
\- Ребята, - Десятый вышел следом и глядел встревоженно. - С вами все в порядке?  
\- Десятый! - Гокудера отнял руку от галстука, развернулся. - Все хорошо. Я разберусь.  
Он не мог позволить тупому пьяному придурку испортить день рождения Десятого, просто не мог.  
Полный особняк гостей, "все свои" - как всегда говорится, когда свои в основном заняты тем, чтобы следить за порядком и безопасностью. Новые знакомые Десятого, наследники других Семей. И тут этот урод напивается так, что чуть не хватает за сиськи младшую Сорвино. Чтоб они все провалились, эти Сорвино, особенно ее братья, которым только дай повод доебаться.  
Вслед за Десятым в коридор вышел Каваллоне, хлопнул его по плечу успокаивающе, сунул свой бокал и сказал:  
\- Давай помогу, Гокудера.  
Гокудера уже собрался отказаться, еще не хватало завалиться всем вместе посреди коридора. Но за спиной Каваллоне замаячил его очкастый Ромарио, а значит, куча-мала откладывалась.  
\- Взяли-потащили, - хмуро сказал Гокудера, и они потащили, недалеко, до ближайшей пустой гостиной. Десятый вроде не пошел за ними, и отлично, у него же гости.

В гостиной, по счастью, было пусто, хотя пахло алкоголем и, Гокудера мог поклясться, быстрым сексом. Кто-то не терял времени даром. Гокудера и сам бы не отказался по-быстрому кого-нибудь нагнуть или, что уж там, на кого-нибудь сесть. Только ему обычно бывало не до того.  
\- Ну вот, - успокаивающе сказал Каваллоне, сгрузив Ямамото на широкий кожаный диван. - Ромарио уже сказал, чтобы вам принесли воды. Не беспокойся, Гокудера, в вашем возрасте это быстро проходит.  
Гокудера только фыркнул. Босс семьи Каваллоне так любил к месту и не к месту напоминать, что Десятый и его друзья младше него самого, - хотел бы Гокудера знать, когда ему стукнет тридцатник, он тоже будет этим так гордиться? Может, и будет, если доживет.  
\- Я пойду. - Каваллоне взлохматил волосы, поправил смокинг. - Справитесь?  
Гокудера с наслаждением расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу тугого воротника рубашки, потом еще одну. Сквозь зубы процедил:  
\- Да уж справимся.  
Каваллоне ободряюще улыбнулся и ушел. Через полминуты - Гокудера как раз успел подумать, не развязать ли галстук и пьяному животному тоже, может, побыстрее продышится, - в дверь стукнулась горничная, принесла воду, стаканы, расставила на столике. Гокудера пока открывал окно, чтобы проветрить.  
\- Здесь что, вообще не убираются? - через плечо бросил он, чувствуя, что запах торопливой ебли возле окна только густеет, на сад эти неизвестные уебки пялились, что ли. Гокудера представил, как он сам бы пялился на сад, пока кто-нибудь пялил бы его сзади, и вздрогнул. Не до того сейчас.  
\- Простите, - зашелестела девчонка, комкая салфетку, - мы не успели. Сейчас я кого-нибудь пришлю.  
\- И мне! - подал голос с дивана Ямамото. - Хаято кого-нибудь пришли, ч-чтоб он того. Успокоился. И мне тоже!  
\- Блядь. - Гокудера едва не стукнул кулаком по широкому подоконнику. - Иди уже. Никого не надо. Потом уберетесь.  
Девчонка присела, кивнула и сбежала.  
Гокудера круто повернулся на каблуках, впечатал каждый шаг в уникальный индийский ковер, навис над блаженно улыбающимся придурком.  
\- Ты! - сказал он, наклоняясь и морщась от запаха виски. Сил сдерживаться уже не было. - Совсем крышу потерял?  
\- Ага, - согласился Ямамото, не переставая улыбаться. - Совсем.  
И положил руку Гокудере на задницу.  
Гокудера врезал, не замахиваясь.  
Ямамото мог пить сколько угодно, но рефлексов не терял, ублюдок. Так что Гокудера от души вмазал диванной спинке, чуть кожа не лопнула.  
Следующим ударом он попал Ямамото по скуле вскользь, потом пьяный псих пнул его в голень, потом Гокудера врезал локтем ему под дых, а потом оказалось, что он лежит на диване носом в кожаную обивку, руки заломлены и вывернуты, и Ямамото держит одной рукой оба его запястья.  
Освободиться было - говно вопрос. Перед глазами темнело от ярости, от запаха чужого секса и от того, что свободной рукой Ямамото мял его зад через тонкие парадные брюки.  
Он все же дернулся, и через секунду Ямамото с размаху опустил тяжелую ладонь на его ягодицы. Гокудера застонал сквозь зубы, выругался - тоже сквозь зубы, и поерзал, сам не зная, чего хочет: то ли подставить зад, то ли поудобнее устроить налившийся кровью член.  
\- Всё? - вдруг спросил Ямамото ясным, трезвым голосом. - Навоевался? Будем трахаться?

Гокудера не ответил, и Ямамото этого хватило.  
Член у него был горячий и гладкий, заполнял изнутри плотной, расслабляющей тяжестью, странно успокаивающей. "Ты им пламя Дождя излучаешь, что ли?" - как-то раз спросил Гокудера, и Ямамото ржал как припадочный и говорил что-то о беспокойных делах Гокудеры и об умиротворяющем эффекте хорошей ебли. Гокудера не вникал, теории Ямамото всегда отличались редкой бредовостью. Зато трахал он Гокудеру так, как надо. Всегда, и сейчас тоже. И на кожаном диване, и на подоконнике, и повезло, что никто не прогуливался по саду.

А если бы не Ямамото, у Гокудеры бы вообще никогда не находилось времени потрахаться. Вечно бывало не до того.

*

\- Тише, - говорит Дино. - Тише, подожди, я сам.  
Сквало думает: откуда он все это умеет? Черт подери, он знает, что Каваллоне умеет виртуозно убивать, но вот так вот трахаться?.. Вот так медленно покачиваться над чужим членом, жмуриться, опускаясь все ниже, вот так кусать губы и запрокидывать голову, чтобы натягивалась жила на шее, чтобы хотелось поцеловать ямку между ключиц, вот это вот все - откуда?.. Откуда это у бестолкового, неуклюжего Каваллоне, как он может - так?.. Сквало комкает простыни, словно опасаясь прикоснуться, или не желая прикасаться, - а Дино улыбается, опуская голову, глядя теперь Сквало прямо в глаза.  
\- Все хорошо, - выдыхает он. - Все в порядке.  
Все более чем в порядке, чувствует Сквало. Дино двигается вверх и вниз, вниз и вверх, от каждого движения так хорошо, и сладко, и хочется ни о чем больше не думать, и Сквало не думает, выкидывает все из головы к чертовой матери, до тех пор, пока Дино вдруг не наклоняется к нему и не говорит:  
\- Ты кое-чего не учел, Сквало. Вы все не учли. С этим вашим отличным планом.  
Сквало все-таки прикасается, больше того - сжимает бедра Дино так, что останутся синяки, и толкается навстречу, и скалится в злой, отчаянной улыбке, и спрашивает:  
\- И чего же?  
Но когда Каваллоне закрывает глаза и мотает головой от плеча к плечу, Сквало сам уже чувствует: где-то они просчитались.  
Где именно, он узнает позже, спустя несколько боев за кольца Вонголы.

*

\- Ты же понимаешь, - говорит Дино.  
Хибари отводит глаза.  
Редкий случай: Хибари Кёя отводит глаза - не бьет в челюсть, не цедит сквозь зубы: "Пошел ты", не разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
Он просто смотрит мимо, пока Дино надевает рубашку, застегивает мелкие пуговицы, расправляет ворот.  
\- Кёя, - говорит Дино, взявшись за запонки. И откладывает коробочку, когда у Хибари, сосредоточенно изучающего средиземноморскую синь, вздрагивает плечо.  
\- Кёя, - повторяет Дино, подходя. - Это ничего не значит, мы же говорили об этом. Мне нужен наследник, и...  
Только развернув Хибари к себе, он понимает, что тот смеется - тихо, практически беззвучно.  
\- Вы, европейцы, - наконец говорит он, качая головой. Дино смотрит в серые, предгрозовые глаза. - Вы ничего не понимаете. За что ты извиняешься?  
Дино разводит руками. За то, что он женится?.. За то, что через полчаса он поведет к алтарю как же ее Венцони, прекрасную партию для Дино Каваллоне? Действительно, за что?  
\- Вот это. - Хибари кивает на смятую постель. - Я получу когда угодно.  
Дино готов поморщиться от неприкрытой откровенности, почти грубости.  
\- Вот это. - Хибари бросает взгляд на коробку с обручальными кольцами. - Меня не касается.  
\- Не совсем так, - не выдерживает Дино и притягивает Хибари к себе. Целует, почти кусает, и получает болезненный укус в ответ.  
\- Тебя это касается, - напоминает он, отстраняясь. - Ты ведь мой шафер.

*

\- Что ты сделаешь, если Ренци на тебя наедут? - спрашивает Реборн, насмешливо щуря черные глаза.  
Дино откладывает газету и хмурится. Раз Реборн так ставит вопрос, значит - наедут. Дино давно уже привык к этой манере, еще с тех пор, когда Реборн учил его. Что ты сделаешь, если я тебя ударю? Если под ногами вспыхнет огонь? Если ты останешься наедине с часовой бомбой? Если найдешь жучок под лацканом смокинга? Что ты сделаешь, маленький босс?..  
Обучение закончилось, и теперь Дино видит Реборна не каждый день, даже не каждую неделю - но порой тот все же появляется в особняке дона Каваллоне. Привычно располагается в комнате, которая навсегда осталась за ним, и выходит к завтраку - смуглый, гибкий, расслабленный, в яркой рубашке, без пиджака и галстука. Дино каждый раз смотрит на него так, словно никогда не видел раньше. Реборн каждый раз как будто не замечает.  
\- Я заставлю их пожалеть об этом, - рассеянно говорит Дино. Времена изменились, и теперь вопрос Реборна - не проверка, но информация, просто информация: Ренци наедут. Неважно, откуда это знает Реборн, он никогда не ошибается.  
\- Маленький босс стал совсем большим, - усмехается Реборн и вдруг встает, делает шаг от своего кресла к креслу Дино, останавливается за спиной. Дино чувствует его присутствие затылком, шеей, лопатками. Не шевелится.  
\- Пришло время спросить, - говорит Реборн и кладет руки ему на плечи, горячие твердые ладони словно плавят кожу под тонкой рубашкой. - Что ты сделаешь, если я захочу тебя трахнуть?  
Дино смотрит вперед, улыбаясь. Раз Реборн так ставит вопрос...  
\- Я не позволю тебе передумать, - говорит он.  
Ловит ладонь Реборна и встает, разворачиваясь к нему.  
Через кресло целоваться неудобно, но для начала неплохо и так.

***

\- Ты же католик до мозга костей, Каваллоне. - Мукуро потянулся, жмуря глаза, на его губах показалась та ласковая улыбка, которая, Дино знал, предваряла самые неприятные разговоры. - Когда ты родился, ангелы пели псалмы, а богоматерь поправляла кружева над твоей колыбелькой, скажешь, нет? Может, к тебе и волхвы на крестины приходили?  
\- Только феи, - неловко пошутил Дино, стремясь сменить тему, уйти с опасной топкой почвы.  
\- Феи? - оживился Мукуро, повернул к нему голову. - Да, так себе и представляю. Тебе обещали, что ты будешь красивым, умным, ловким, да? И солнце станет короной в твоих волосах. - Он хмыкнул, превращая романтическое описание в шутку, протянул руку, чтобы взлохматить Дино волосы; весь он казался усталым, ленивым, расплавленным дневной жарой. Но темный, острый взгляд словно разрывал сонную пелену, не позволял расслабиться и болтать совсем бездумно. С Мукуро всегда так было, Дино уже привык.  
\- А потом, - с наслаждением тянул слово за словом Мукуро, - пришла последняя фея, в шляпе и с пистолетом. И сказала, что когда тебе стукнет тринадцать, ты запнешься о мертвое тело, или, может быть, шальная пуля тебя оцарапает, или что там еще может случиться? И тогда в твои руки ляжет кнут, а на плече появится она. - Пальцы Мукуро, сухие и легкие, скользнули по татуировке. - И ты из золотого ангелочка и невинного наследника станешь боссом мафии, Каваллоне, и руки твои окунутся в кровь. Так все было?  
\- Может и так, - пожал плечами Дино. Перевернулся, перестав опираться на локоть - рука затекла, и смотреть на Мукуро сейчас все равно не хотелось. Лег на спину и уставился в потолок, втайне надеясь, что Мукуро угомонится.  
Мукуро не угомонился.  
\- Ты же, наверное, и в церковь ходишь? - с обманчиво мирным любопытством поинтересовался он. - К мессе, и на исповедь, и...  
\- Нет, - перебил Дино. - Не хожу.  
\- Ах да, - улыбнулся Мукуро. - Вас же, как это... Отлучили от церкви, да?  
Дино прикрыл глаза, позволил солнечному свету, мягко ложащемуся на постель сквозь тонкие занавески, вместо тьмы налить перед глазами золотую муть. Эти наивные, отчаянные и слегка отдающие худшим видом лжи попытки Мукуро отстраниться, отделить себя от "них", тех, кого Папа объявил недостойными святого причастия, порой казались ему трогательными, а иногда - утомительными.  
\- Не поэтому, - спокойно сказал Дино и на рассеянное "а?.." пояснил:  
\- В церковь я не хожу не поэтому.

Он мог бы, наверное, рассказать Мукуро о воскресных мессах детства, о гудящем ровном пении, заставлявшем вспоминать ульи и тягучий рыжий мед, о том, как жали "взрослые" ботинки и каким неудобным казался костюм. И о том, как однажды он нашел в кухне особняка банку из-под рождественского печенья, заглянул в нее и увидел на дне одно-единственное, забытое и потерявшееся печенье. Маленькая лошадка из песочного теста лежала в жестяном колодце, смотрела вверх каплями застывшего шоколада, и Дино вдруг представил себя этой лошадкой, себя, сидящего на церковной скамье, под уходящими в бесконечную высоту гулкими сводами, такого же потерянного и забытого.  
Тогда он понял, что в церкви ему не нравится; о том, что в церковь ходить необязательно, сказал ему Реборн уже много позже.  
\- Что ты там забыл, никчемный мальчишка, - сварливо спросил Реборн, когда Дино, уже пятнадцатилетний, завязывал перед зеркалом галстук. - Только время даром тратишь. По твоему, у бога есть приемные дни? Или, может, думаешь, что он засел там в церкви и ждет, когда ты заскочишь повидаться?  
Дино не нашелся с ответом. Это была последняя в череде воскресных месс, и после нее он уже не ходил на исповедь. То, что Реборн не договорил, Дино понял сам, он всегда был хорошим учеником. Его бог не ждал его в церкви, не прятался на колокольне или за алтарем - он был везде, он солнцем ложился на зеленые поля и наполнял терпкой сладостью виноградные грозди. Его бога не нужно было искать. Он сам находил Дино Каваллоне - где бы Дино Каваллоне не был.

Дино мог бы все это рассказать Мукуро - если бы Мукуро спросил. Если бы Мукуро хотел это знать. Но Мукуро хотел знать другое.  
Он заворочался рядом - Дино приоткрыл один глаз и следил, как Мукуро тянется за апельсиновым соком, как слизывает потом с губ оранжевые мутные капли. Часом раньше теми же движениями Мукуро слизывал с губ капли Дино, и одна мысль об этом наполняла полуденной истомой, тягучей и медленной, заставляла забыть о дурацких разговорах и подумать о чем-нибудь другом.  
\- А на исповедь? - не отстал Мукуро. - На исповедь ты тоже не ходишь?  
\- Слишком уж я грешен, - усмехнулся Дино. - Ни один святой отец не должен слушать того, что я могу рассказать.  
\- Это что, например? - Мукуро повернулся набок и сложил руку Дино на грудь. Уткнулся в нее подбородком. - Ну же, Каваллоне, кайся.  
Топкая почва сменилась твердой, слишком личный разговор превратился в простой и понятный.  
\- Во-первых, мужеложество, - с удовольствием откликнулся Дино, повел по скуле Мукуро согнутым пальцем, убирая прилипшую к коже тонкую прядь. - Это, знаешь ли, страшный грех. Во-вторых...  
\- Да ладно, - сощурился Мукуро. - Продолжай лучше про "во-первых". Значит, я - твой страшный грех, Каваллоне? И что же, ты боишься адского пламени?  
В любви нет страха, но совершенная любовь изгоняет страх, вспомнил Дино и невольно улыбнулся - что-то все-таки не забылось. Боящийся несовершенен в любви.  
\- Нет, - сказал он. - Не боюсь.

***

"Вставай", - говорит Мукуро где-то высоко, и Цуна открывает глаза. Перед глазами синее небо, и, крутясь в солнечных лучах, оседает с неба густая серая пыль. В голове звенит, Цуна не уверен, что сможет хотя бы шевельнуться, и несколько секунд просто пытается вспомнить, где он находится и что произошло.  
Когда он садится, под руку попадаются портновские ножницы.  
\- Вставай, Савада Цунаёси. - теперь Мукуро наклоняется над ним и даже протягивает руку. - Пошевеливайся.  
Цуну окатывает привычный ледяной холод, едва он протягивает руку: Мукуро опасен, кричит его интуиция - или его трусость, Цуна сам в этом не очень уверен. Мукуро напряженно улыбается и хватает его за запястье.  
\- Что же твоя замечательная интуиция, - цедит он, вздергивая Десятого босса Вонголы вверх, как мешок с тряпками, - не подсказала тебе не ходить сюда сегодня?..  
Цуна смотрит вокруг, на развалины маленького "Ателье Бертино", лучшие костюмы для достойных людей, с двадцатых годов прошлого века, Дино тоже шьет здесь костюмы, шил, и не только Дино, большинство тех, кого знает Цуна... Он смотрит на разбросанные отрезы ткани, на расколотые манекены, на обломки стен. На свой рукав - тонкая белая полоска на черном, идеальная классика, синьор Савада, и сидит превосходно. Синьор Бертино, сын прежнего синьора Бертино и внук позапрошлого, теперь торчит нижней частью из-под куска стены, и в каменную крошку, усыпавшую пол, впитываются кровавые ручейки.  
\- Отлично выглядишь, - говорит Мукуро и с издевательской заботой стряхивает с лацкана Цуны пыль, отчего новая волна холодных колючих мурашек пробегает по шее. - Костюм тебе идет. А теперь уходим отсюда.  
\- Мукуро, - начинает Цуна, собираясь спросить, как так вышло, что именно в момент покушения тот оказался рядом. Но сквозь пыльную завесу видны уже белые фигуры бегущих к ним людей, и это со всей очевидностью не карабинеры. В руках Мукуро появляется трезубец, и, толкая Цуну к себе за спину, он бросает через плечо:  
\- Надеюсь, ты достаточно расстроен, чтобы обойтись без своих таблеток. Хром долго не выдержит.  
Надо защитить Хром, думает Цуна, распрямляя спину, и тут же заходится кашлем - легкие полны пыли. Пламя бьется внутри, давит на лоб, обжигает ладони под кожей. Мукуро сметает первых нападающих волной огня, и Цуна непоследовательно, нелогично думает: надо помочь Мукуро, - и тогда пламя наконец вспыхивает.

***

Семь минут до будильника, сквозь сон понимает Цуна и проваливается обратно в теплую тьму. Только что он бежал по школьному коридору, в ужасе понимая, что забыл надеть брюки: никакого Реборна с его пулями, никакой мафии, просто, выходя из дома... как это и случается во сне. Но возвращаясь, он падает в мягкую, обитую бархатом красную комнату: никакой школы, никаких одноклассников с ухмыляющимися безглазыми лицами, он давно уже не никчемный Цуна, и школьным снам на смену пришли другие кошмары. И не только кошмары, красная комната - не кошмар, хотя порой Цуне кажется иначе. Теплые губы обхватывают член, длинные волосы путаются, ползут вокруг запястий, обвивают пальцы, Цуне хорошо, и жарко, и кажется, будто весь он вот-вот обмякнет и растечется, словно растаявший фруктовый лед, и главное - не смотреть вниз. Цуна, конечно, опускает глаза. Всегда так делает. Мукуро запрокидывает голову, смотрит снизу вверх, красный глаз ровно мерцает, как индикатор спящего режима в ноутбуке. Мукуро улыбается, отведя от лица член Цуны, и говорит, беззвучно, но Цуна легко читает по губам, хотя, кажется, Мукуро говорит по-итальянски: ну вот и все, Савада Цунаёси, это ведь было не больно? Как ты себя чувствуешь? И Цуна понимает: никак. Он больше себя не чувствует.  
Он просыпается и не может пошевелиться, после таких снов - никогда, вечная пара секунд на сонный паралич, когда тело еще наполнено тяжестью и сковано дурным мороком уходящего сна, и кажется, будто кто-то стоит возле кровати и смотрит. Но это не кошмар, думает Цуна, это не кошмар.


End file.
